For You To Notice
by TraceAce
Summary: Rob Van Dam is a trusted figure in the Alliance. Does he dare risk it all for a certain redhead WWF star?
1. Chapter One

**For You To Notice**

**Disclaimer: **I OWN RVD! I DO! ……Okay, no I don't. I don't own anyone. At all. If I had a billion zillion dollars like Mr. McMahon, I'd buy RVD and make him a butler. Mmm…RVD in a tux…XD And the song? Sung and written by the god-like man Chris Carrabba. Dashboard is the best band EVER! XD XD XD

**A/N: **BEFORE YOU ALL JUMP DOWN MY THROAT…XD I realize Amy Dumas wasn't Lita in ECW…I KNOW. But for this story, I decided to just PRETEND. XD This story is completely off balance, anyway. Haha.

**Chapter 1**

_I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head_

_Where I would impress you with every single word I said_

_It would come out insightful,_

_Or brave,_

_Or smooth,_

_Or charming_

_And you'd want to call me_

_And I would be there every time you need me_

_I'd be there every time._

_But for now I'll look so longingly waiting_

_For you to want me,_

_For you to need me,_

_For you to notice me.****_

**_~For You To Notice – Dashboard Confessional_******

                "She looked at me today."

                A loud groan was instantly emitted. Tommy Dreamer, who at that moment was drenched in sweat from apparently doing a good amount of exercises in preparation of his match, sat up from his sit-up position to look toward his calm demeanored friend. He was propped against the wall, stretching, seeming to have already dropped the subject. Seemed like it. But Tommy…he knew better. He could just patiently sit and wait for him to tell him all about it – because he always did, at long lengths – or just inquire about it. The third option of course was just to run out of the room, but after seeing how Rob reacted without someone to let out his current so-called exciting moment of the night, he would just feel too evil.

                "Who?"  he asked, acting as though he didn't know. Rob stopped stretching and leaned against the wall, smirking.

                "Lita." He spoke, quietly. "Who else?"

                Lita. Tommy didn't know what Rob was thinking, liking her. She had a boyfriend, for one thing. While he wasn't the cutest man on Earth, she was, at least by normal sight, completely loyal to him. Then there was the fact that she was on the other side. The WWF side. The one they were all supposed to destroy. Which meant it was one of those unwritten laws that you couldn't fall head over heels in love with someone from THAT side. He wasn't really surprised that it was Rob that would throw him in such a precarious and even dangerous situation out of everyone that would be stupid enough to tempt fate as he was doing, but it still didn't make him feel any better about it. No matter how much he reminded Rob that it was not very intelligent to mess with stuff like even contemplating going after a WWF girl, he just got worse about it.

                So he decided to be a good friend and let him vent about it to him, in hopes that it'd get out of his system soon. "…Amy. Right." He mumbled, sighing.

                "…Don't give me that look, Dreamer." Rob rolled his eyes, a bit agitated. Tommy really didn't mean to give him any sort of look, but it always ended up happening. He couldn't help but be more then a little worried about Rob's attempts. It could make him look like he was jumping ship. Austin wouldn't be very happy about that. Hell, he wasn't happy at Rob even without a thought of him not being honest about his loyalties, considering Rob was more popular then Austin by far and he knew it. He used it. Austin didn't like Rob using his popularity. It took away from the Alliance's so-called adoration of him. As fake as the adoration was, it was there, and Austin apparently was fueled by it. Rob not only had a huge base of people who looked at him as a slight mentor, but none of the attention was ever forced or fallacious, and he treated people with genuine respect.

                So if Austin found a single reason to disbelieve Rob's disposition, a easy way to throw him off the horse so to speak, he would jump at it.  Get Rob completely fired, probably. Or at least make everyone hate him. It was entirely possible, especially because everyone was so tense about the 'war'. Any kind of disloyal actions could create a mob against the person. But Rob, who either hadn't thought of the ramifications or didn't care, seemed happily unmindful of the trouble he could be making himself.

                "…Sorry." He replied with a semi-shrug. "Well, I know I'm going to hear this either way, so let's get it over with."

                "Why should I? You obviously don't care." Rob replied, sounding defensive. "I know you don't think I'm being very smart liking a WWF girl…"

                "Exactly."

                "But this one's…different. She's not like them."

                "Seems pretty loyal to the WWF to me." Tommy pointed out bluntly. Rob looked at him, hesitating, most likely realizing his point. Still, of all things, Rob was a very stubborn person so when caught in the position he was in, he simply just huffed and changed the subject.

                "She started out in ECW. She is one of us. She's got the spirit." Rob sighed.

                "I remember. She was poor back then, too. Ate with us a couple times, too. But she's different now, Rob. She's got a boyfriend, too. And happy with him."

                "He doesn't deserve her! If I could just…talk to her…" he paused. "…And then stutter like an idiot and forget what I wanted to say…like I always do…"

                Tommy frowned at him as his face fell. The other side of Rob only the girls he used to like knew about. He could be the most debonair male in the world when it came to other people, but the minute he talked to someone he liked…he reverted to a vegetable state.  Rob stood and left without saying goodbye. Tommy didn't stop him.

                He sighed. He knew he was obligated to do something.

**~~**__

_                He found her sitting backstage, sort of half in a daze as she sat upon a rickety old folding chair that looked as though it could collapse under her weight. Even with that fact, though, she calmly sat cross-leggedly upon it, looking more or less depressed. Though he had seen the girl a lot of times and never said hello, he felt compelled that time  to ask what could possibly make her look so sad. He walked up to her cautiously._

_                "Hello?"_

_                She instantly seemed to be shocked out of thought, nearly tipping off the seat. He smiled apologetically when she looked up at him with a quizzical look._

_                "I'm sorry." She instantly said. "I-I was just thinking. I hadn't noticed you coming up by me…"_

_                "S'okay." He shook his head. "I didn't mean to startle you."_

_                He looked her over. She had changed from her gear and wore pretty beat-up looking clothing. Her red colored hair fell past her shoulders, ending near the beginning of her chest. She definitely wasn't like any of the other ECW girls he had met – she seemed more…real. She didn't want sympathy, or a date with the latest top of the hill wrestler. She didn't seem to be as concerned with her looks. Even though she was forced to wear the clothing the other girls wore, she just didn't seem like she fit in with them. It was probably why Rob, whenever he saw her randomly, she was either with the one she was a valet to or alone._

_                "Do I know you?" she suddenly asked, quite bluntly._

_                "No." he admitted. "But…I came over to see if you were alright. You're…" he searched his brain for a name, remembering someone had told him about her once. "…Lita, right?"_

_                "Yeah." She nodded, a bit uncomfortably. She stared at him for a moment. "And you're Rob, right? RVD?"_

_                He nodded in confirmation. "Sorry to bother you, but…well, I thought I might ask you why you look so sad."_

_                "I'm not sad just…" she hesitated. "Well, it really doesn't concern you."_

_                "Well, tell me if I'm crossing the line, but…I am asking, aren't I?"_

_                She paused, contemplating this, then nodded. She stood, eye to eye with him. He noticed how ashamed she looked as she went to explain. "I'm sorta…hungry. Haven't eaten anything in a day." She looked down. "Had to get myself a couple of new clothes."_

_                Rob frowned instantly, suddenly understanding. While he was being paid semi-nicely, she wasn't a big name. She was probably flat broke like he was when he started out. She didn't seem to appreciate his sympathetic gaze, however, because she turned her head away, scowling a bit. "…Don't pity me. I'm not some orphan case you know."_

_                "Never even thought that for a second." He instantly said, shaking his head, wiping the look off his face. He saw how edgy it made her. "But if you're hungry, I wouldn't mind buying you food. If you don't take charity, you can pay me back whenever."_

_                She stared at him for a moment, probably surprised at his generosity. He was always nice to people that way, because he knew he would want people to do the same for him. She seemed a bit nervous about it, but slowly nodded. He figured the hunger had to be pretty bad at that moment, because the way she looked at him…if she wasn't dying for food, she would had let her pride take over and decline the offer._

_                He took her to a small diner near the arena, figuring she wouldn't want to go far with him since she barely knew him. They sat opposite of each other, each getting a menu from the old-looking female waitress who greeted them both with the customary smile. The diner was pleasant, the insides all neatly cleaned and the tables and everything else polished to a perfect shine. He caught a glance of her staring with a hungry look at the menu, but knew he shouldn't urge her to order big. She wouldn't anyway._

_                "I'll have the order of fries and a coke." She said softly to the woman, who gave her a strange look before shrugging and writing it down._

_                "I'll have the same…plus a hamburger and a side order of apple pie. Try to make it a big piece, if you can"_

_                The woman wrote it down, though shooting him an odd glance too. Not that Lita wasn't. He knew what he was doing, though. If she wouldn't order for herself, he would. He wasn't that hungry, and he knew he couldn't eat even the whole hamburger. But she could._

_                 They didn't really speak to each other the entire time, both sort of in their own little world. He was being nice to her but it didn't mean they were now instantly buddies. When the food came, he knew she was watching him cheerfully eat his huge meal, not knowing that he had planned this all out already._

_                When he got to halfway on his hamburger, he stopped, dropping the food lightly to the plate. "Damn, I'm full." He spoke. She eyed him, surprised._

_                "But you got so much…"_

_                "Yeah. Damn, I'd hate to see it go to waste…" he trailed off. She looked at him, then at the food. He figured she got what he had done, but she probably pretended not to notice. "You want it?"_

_                She ended up eating most of it. He didn't mind, he was just happy she got food in her system. She just seemed quietly grateful for it. He didn't expect a thank you. He didn't need one. Her contented look was enough. But she did thank him. After they exited the diner and bundled up for the blistering cold, she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, catching him off guard of course. He was a little glad for the darkness that surrounded them._

_                "Thank you." She said softly, almost shyly. "I really appreciate this."_

_                He just quirked a smile, shrugging. "No problem."_

**~~**

He had never told Tommy exactly why the minute he got into the WWF he searched her out. The last night they had spoken to each other, before she was out of ECW, she really kissed him. And she meant it. And it felt right to him.

                But it was as if she forgot about it all. The fact stung, of course, but he couldn't stop himself from digging up his old feelings. She was still beautiful. She was still the same. Only now she was on the wrong side, and she was dating somebody. How could he contend? He was never a sweet talker. He just tried being nice and when that didn't work…and well, he couldn't really be nice without being suspicious anyway now. He couldn't go up to her and her buddies and go 'Hey Lita, wanna go out?'. He'd probably get his ass kicked. He had been quietly waiting until he saw his moment to go up to her and speak to her. He didn't care that he was chancing a lot. He just had to see if he was the only one who remembered.

                But, with his luck, the only time he ever saw her was with either the boyfriend of the colored hair one. He had met them both previously, both in matches he had during a short stint of WWF matches way back in the day. They were both nice enough, but obviously protective of the female counterpart of their group.  But the memories always flooded into his head, not that he particularly wanted them too of course. He hated remembering. It just made him fall deeper…

                He sighed. Walking through the halls didn't help anymore. He KNEW he was looking for her. Subconsciously, he was always searching. Always hoping that one day she would look at him and remember him so he wouldn't have to botch up an initiating conversation. It was already in his mind – he would find his chance, and then just when he went to speak, he would forget everything and end up forming misshapen badly constructed sentences. Smooth was definitely nothing close to what one could call his abilities with females. It would be better if she spoke to him, because then maybe he wouldn't get as nervous…

                But it was highly doubtful. She didn't seem to want to risk her job. And he shouldn't want to either. He knew Tommy was right, that even thinking about it was hazardous to his career and his image. He knew how worried his friend got about him. But this was something he had to do…just to at least SEE. Call him a strangely hopeless romantic, but he just felt that somehow, someway, he could get to her and she would like him too. It wasn't chasing an empty dream, even though he knew it looked like that.

                He grabbed a water bottle from one of the random machines offering drinks. He never took the free stuff – he was always afraid somebody spit in it in hopes of having one of the jerks in the back drink it. He had seen it before, and after that, he bought his –own- stuff. He nearly spit his first sip out because suddenly there she was, out of no where. Alone. Well, she thought she was alone. 

                Tommy.

                He almost had to blink to make sure he was seeing right. It WAS him, and he was following her while brandishing a menacing looking bat. He wouldn't. He couldn't.****

What was he DOING? Rob didn't like the chances of how the situation could end. He instantly stepped in, stopping Tommy seconds before he smashed the bat into her back. Amy let out a gasp, turning around to see Rob holding the end of the bat with his bare hands.

                "What are you TRYING TO DO?" he demanded. Tommy went to hit her again, and Rob just had no time to react besides literally pushing her out of the way. So he did. And the bat brushed hard enough against his side to be painful. She seemed to gain her bearings and ran off, leaving RVD on his knees, holding his side. Dreamer seemed uneasy for obvious reasons.

                "You just hit me." Rob spoke, stating the obvious.

                "…I didn't mean to…I mean…you GOT IN THE WAY." Tommy accused. Rob stood up, staggering a little until he got his center of balance back. Still holding his side, he shot Tommy a look that actually made him back up a little.

                "That was –Lita- you were trying to hit." He hissed. Dreamer took another step back.

                "I-I had too! Honest! I tried to tell you…" 

                "You don't know how much I want to kick your ass right now." Rob fumed. He suddenly moved forward and slammed his fist into Dreamer's midsection. He crumpled to the floor, holding his stomach the minute the pain instantly popped up. Rob snorted and stalked past him, saying no more.

                Tommy watched him go out of the corner of his eye. After gaining the air back to his lungs, he slowly stood up, wincing as he moved.

                "This better work…" he muttered, trying to shake off the pain as he ambled tiredly away.

                Rob went to his own locker room, trying not to let the anger get to him. He really hated when his rage got the best of him. But Dreamer…his best friend…how COULD he? Just thinking about it made him want to run after the guy again. He sat down, breathing in slowly, trying to calm down. However it instantly heightened the minute the door was knocked on. Instantly assuming it was Dreamer, he stomped over, flinging the door open.

                "Tommy you better get ou—agh!" His mouth dropped instantly.

                "…Hello Rob." Lita was standing right in front of him, looking a bit timid but otherwise usual in appearance. Finally annoyed at the silence, she spoke again – "Can I come in?


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: **It continues…fics might take a little more time coming out 'cuzza school and all. =\

            He wasn't sure why his jaw wasn't responding to his controls. He couldn't bring himself to speak. The month of just wanting to speak to her had rendered him mute. And he went into his vegetable state, regardless of the fact Lita had initiated the conversation. She kind of stared at him oddly, probably because his usual calm, cool, 'whatever' attitude seemed to instantly stiffen up the minute he laid eyes on her. He forced himself to calm down, realizing just how big of a chance he was getting. She was in HIS locker room ALONE. No Jeff or Matt or any sort of bodyguard that would otherwise prevent him to speak to her as if they weren't on opposite sides. Not that he was expecting her to want to speak to him as though they weren't on opposite sides. She was kind of eyeing him with the utmost caution, especially because of his erratic behavior. He didn't blame her. He'd be suspicious too, the way he had just suddenly been acting.

                "W-would you like to sit?" he managed to say, taking yet another breath. He had to chill out.

                "Mm, no." she spoke, tersely. "I…don't really know why I'm here." She looked around, holding her left arm loosely with her right hand. "Well, actually, guess I'm just here to uh…thank you?"

                "I see." He spoke slowly, raising a brow.

                "Yeah. Thank you for stopping that Tommy guy from hitting me. Now what do you want from me?"

                The question surprised him. He looked up at her and saw her eyes were narrowed on him. She thought he wanted something from her? That he had some ulterior motive? "I don't know what you're…"

                "I know you must think I owe you something for our past experiences with each other." She accused. Her voice was a bit tight and vindictive sounding. "I knew you'd pull this…"

                "Pull WHAT?" Rob asked, suddenly defensive.

                "I know that after the stuff you did for me, I'd end up paying for it. I owe you a lot for what you did…a lot. So name it. Want me to pull a match? What?"

                "I don't want you to do _anything_." He insisted. "I just did it because you were…in trouble."

                She eyed him quietly again. He was hoping that she was considering what he just said. He couldn't believe she could even think he'd be capable of using someone like that. Especially how close they were back then – did she really think he was that evil to just turn that all around and use it against her? Perhaps he didn't blame her – her fear wasn't actually completely misguided. He could see why she would feel he was up to something but…

                "Then why did you help me?" she asked, suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

                "You were in trouble." He repeated. "It's not cool to hit girls. Especially when you aren't doin' anything wrong…just walking."

                "I'm on the WWF team, isn't that enough?"

                "Not in my book." He shook his head. "'Specially because you're…well, you. Couldn't sit back and watch one of my old friends get destroyed without even being able to put up a fight."

                She just quirked a brow, a bit surprised at his sincere voice and words. She bit her lip, moving her body weight from one leg to the other, almost nervously. Rob considered what to do next. He had managed to carry a halfway decent conversation with Lita. Or at least a conversation, since most of it so far was him trying to clear his name of something he wasn't even attempting to do. It was _still_ talking, none-the-less. So what now? Grab her and kiss her? Tell her exactly what he felt? No…

                "Okay, if you really want me to for some reason use my past actions against you…"

                And then he stopped. He knew he had broken some unwritten rule of dating. She instantly glared at him again, pointing a finger accusingly.

                "I knew it!"

                "Nonono, wait. I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I didn't mean it like…alright, let me start over." He rubbed the back of his head, a bit nervously. "I'd like to take you out for one more late dinner. Just one."

                She stared at him like he had just grown another head. "_What_?"

                "No strings attached or anything…uh…just for old time's sake, huh?" He offered weakly. Already he regretted his decision to ask. "You are free to decide. I just wanted thought I'd put the offer on the table."

                She seemed to consider this. He highly doubted she'd agree, though. It was obvious that their company rift could complicate the entire idea because if either were caught…

                "I'm paying." She finally said, looking down at her feet. "And just _once_. Much later tonight, say around 1 AM?"

                He was, for good reason, stunned at the easy agreement. "…You mean, you're saying yes?"

                "But you better watch yourself." She warned. "I've got my eye on you, Van Dam. Wouldn't even trust you if I didn't remember how you used to be…"

                "No trouble. One, then? Where?"

                "There's a café three blocks from the hotel. You aren't there 5 minutes after I get there, I'm leaving."

                "Alright." He agreed to the terms. She gave him another look over.

                "…I've got to go back." She said, shaking her head. "I'll see you later."

                He watched her turn and walk out of the room, cautious of course. He didn't move until around two minutes after she left. Finally he blinked out of his daze, a big smile widening on his face. He had done it. He just got his chance. And if it weren't for…

                "Tommy!" He said to himself. He had forgotten all about him. If it weren't for him, he would have never gotten this far. Had he actually done that on purpose? Did he know it would happen that way?

                …And he punched him in his stomach. Didn't even let him explain himself. Some best friend HE was. Apparently he would have to patch up their friendship before he went to work on gaining Lita's trust.

                He looked at his watch. Tommy had to have gone home by then. With no match scheduled at all, he decided to just pack up and leave too. Maybe he'd catch him before he had to go meet Lita.

~~

                He was glad he remembered Tommy's room number, because the guy at the desk didn't seem to want to give him any sort of information. He was only going to ask the deskman for the room to make sure, but when the information wasn't forthcoming, he gave up and decided to check it out himself. Walking up to the door, he knocked on it once, then twice. After a couple seconds, the door opened, and he stood face-to-face with Tommy, who squinted in the bright light of the hallway. Looking past him, he realized the lights were off in his room and the TV was on. He guessed he had been watching a movie, since that was how he always seemed to view them.

                "You here to finish the job?" Tommy asked, abruptly. Rob didn't blame him for the way he seemed hurt.

                "Can I come in?"

                "Are you going to stand out there until I do?"

                "Yes." He lied. Well, he would stand out there – until 1 AM. So it was only a slight lie.

                "Alright." He said, sighing. "But only for a bit."

                He moved aside, allowing the pony tailed man to enter. He turned on the light as Rob looked around the room. On the TV, an old horror movie was showing, and the remnants of a bag of popcorn were lying the mussed up bed. He wasn't surprised at the movie choice.

                "You did that just to get Lita to see me as Mister Hero, didn't you?" he asked, turning his attention to Tommy, who grabbed the empty bag and threw it in the garbage.

                "You could say that." He nodded.

                "And I punched you in the stomach."

                "Knocked the air right out of me."

                The two stared at each other for a moment.

                "So, did you mess up your chance?"

                A smile instantly rose on Rob's face. If anything, Tommy always would be a great friend. "She agreed to eat a really late dinner tonight."

                "For the hit you gave me, she should be in your bed right now." He joked. Rob blushed slightly.

                "I don't think I'd want to if she asked. Too quick." He shook his head. "…But anyway, yeah, I'm sorry."

                "I really wasn't ever mad. Figured you'd flip your top. I just wanted to hear you apologize."

                "Oh, I see how it is now." He rolled his eyes, smirking.

                He shut the TV off. "So, what happened? Did you actually speak?"

                "Of course I spoke. Especially because apparently she thought I was trying to use her for something. I don't think she trusts me yet."

                "Probably doesn't." he sat cross-legged on the bed. "Don't blame her or anything either. All of a sudden you come to her rescue when your best friend attacks her."

                "That's not…that…suspicious."

                "I think you need to wear your glasses more if you don't see that as suspicious."

                "I have contacts." He replied proudly. Tommy rolled his eyes.

                "What you need to do is act normal. And not do anything stupid."

                "Stupid? _Me_?"

                "Don't you remember the last time you went out with that girl…?"

                "She asked for ROB. I'm ROB. How was I supposed to know she was looking for a different one? I was on a blind date!"

                "You got popped in the eye when the real date came too."

                "That was the past!"

                "That was two months ago." He responded dryly. "I'm just saying not to screw up."

                "That was past Rob, acting like that. I'm not like that anymore. I'm going to be cool and suave and…hey, wait, what the hell am I going to wear?!"

                Tommy groaned. "You have a million dress shirts. Chill."

                "You're coming with me." He grabbed Tommy's arm. "I need a second opinion!"

                "W-wait! Ack!" Tommy only managed to grab his key as Rob rushed him out. Halfway there he ripped his arm from the grip and dusted his shirt off. "I can WALK myself."

                "I can't wear crap tonight. I have to look good. I don't even know how to dress for these things." He explained as they neared the door. Rob pulled out his key and opened it when they reached the room. The minute he got in he started digging through his stuff.

                "You know, I'd think I'd have to deal with this if I had a girl as a best friend…not when I have insane hardcore psycho as one." His answer was a resounding thud of a shirt smacking him in the face. "And watch where you're throwing your crap."

                "You mean it's all…crap?"

                Tommy would have said yes jokingly if not for the fear Rob would completely lose it and start crying or something. He didn't remember the last time he ever saw him so wound up over something. "No, Rob. All this stuff is fine."

                "No it isn't." He flopped down into the pile of clothes he threw behind him and hit the side of his head against the bed's wooden frame a couple of times. "I am going to look like a dumbass."

                "No you're not."

                "Look at this stuff! LOOK AT THEM! I'm going to look like I'm 80 in this stuff!"

                "80 year olds wear the checkered pants and the weird hats…"

                "No, they dress like me." He insisted, shaking his head. "I'm not going."

                "…WHAT?"

                "I can't go. She'll take one look at me and laugh at me." He explained mournfully. Tommy, at that point, had enough of his complaining and pulled him up by his shirt, nearly making him gag in the process. He got up with the pulling, not wishing to die of lack of oxygen. Tommy spun him around.

                "Rob, you're acting like a 16 year old girl!"

                He sighed. "So?"

                "Who are you?"

                "A dumbass?"

                "No. You're RVD. You're the guy everyone wants to be. You're cool, confident, and you're NOT GOING TO MESS THIS UP BECAUSE I TOOK A HARD HIT FOR THIS DATE!" Tommy let go of his shirt. "Now pick something out before I kick your ass. God."

                "But…"

                "You have an hour." Tommy spoke, glancing at the old clock in the room.

                Rob of course knew he had a point. He was acting crazy. He knew he was quickly losing his nerve. Again. Sighing, he really started looking through his clothes, which was not at all close to old people clothing. And, in the end, he was ready even a half hour before he had to leave. And, well, even though he was already feeling the effects of nervousness, he left with more prodding from Tommy. He already swore to himself that he wouldn't wimp out, but every step he took made him feel like taking two steps back the other way. He couldn't imagine what he'd do when he saw her, if just walking as he was made him forget the English language.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **You know the drill. Read and review if you like. ^^ Would be much appreciated, yep.

                He straightened his shirt on himself, standing a couple feet from the stairs of where he was told to meet her. Instantly he squeezed his hands tightly into balls, trying to stop his hands from shaking. And then he realized the action would make them clammy, so he stopped doing so, allowing them to tremble again. Cool, confident…yeah, that went out the window. After a moment's pause, he finally ascended the stairs and entered the dimly lit café. Inside were various couples and a few people alone at the tables, while loud jazz-type music blared from the musicians in the foreground of the area, where the only light shone besides the small ones on each table; candles. A single spotlight lit the stage where they were playing, and most eyes were drawn to them.

                But Rob wasn't. His eyes fell upon Lita, who looked more stunning then usual. She had changed into a black shirt that, upon closer inspection, actually was see-through to the point where any part of her upper area that wasn't covered by the spaghetti strap blood red shirt she had under it shone almost as the normal cream-colored hue. Her pants were equally black, fitted yet not to the extreme sense of bordering on slutty. Her hair seemed to flow down her shoulders like a crimson wave. He was glad he went for the more clean-cut look, because if he had just worn normal clothes he would have been terribly underdressed. Her head was turned away from him, and he knew she was listening to the slow beats of the music filling the ears of all occupants in the room as she was bobbing her head slowly to the melody. He almost didn't want to disturb her, because damn, she looked beautiful.

                He was past that though. Past just staring. He had finally gotten his chance, his chance to make his move…and he was treating it like it wasn't anything special when it was once-in-a-lifetime. If he screwed it up now, she would never want to speak to him again. So he walked up to her, took a breath, and then finally cleared his throat. She was instantly taken out of her trance, and she glanced over to him with very little expression. Was she trying not to show too much with him?

                "Can I sit?" he asked quietly, so as not to disturb the others. She nodded once in confirmation, and he slipped into the seat across from her. She turned to look toward him, her face basically glowed because of the faint flickering light between them, making her even more stunning looking.

                "So you came." She spoke, raising a brow.

                "Yes." He responded, sounding calm when he wasn't at all near that sort of descriptive word. "Thank you for coming."

                "I ordered us coffee. Figured it was something that one should do in a café." She explained, shrugging.

                They didn't speak for a moment, and Rob just knew that this was the type of thing he had to be aggressive with. "So, how have you been? It's been a long time."

                "A lot has changed." She said vaguely.

                "Couple years will do that." He agreed. "It's just that you left so abruptly, you know? Didn't even tell me you were gone, and we…saw each other the last day you were seen."

                She glanced up into his eyes, almost as if she was searching him out. He had purposely left out any mention of the kiss to see how she would react. She bit her lip slightly, which he figured was her nervous action, and sighed. "…I know. It's just that…that night? I didn't know myself. The morning after I got a better offering and Paul just said I could leave."

                "But why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends!" He inquired, sounding more hurt then he wanted to sound. He knew his level of abandonment feelings was high with her, but he didn't want to act like it was a huge blow to his ego.

                "I didn't…know." She answered helplessly. "I figured you were just…helping me out of pity. And I didn't even think you wanted to talk to me when I…"

                So she did remember. She actually thought he hated it? Was she nuts? It took a lot of him to not jump up and pull her into some sort of embrace. He kept reminding himself that it wasn't like that anymore.  "I wasn't angry about that at all." He insisted quickly. "And I told you, you were never a pity case. It kind of stings that you'd think I would just be nice for that reason."

                "Things are _different_, regardless." She reminded. "And I don't know why you're risking all this. Just to tell me off for standing you up? Consider me told. I can only give you an apology. I can't turn back time."

                "I don't want to tell you off." He shook his head. "I just…wanted to talk to you again. I've wanted to talk to you since I came to this company. I wasn't going to, though, because I never wanted to complicate your life. But you came to me, and I knew that it was a sign to at least try to talk to you one more time. I apologize if this is a bother to you, but I didn't force you here. So why are YOU here?"

                She quieted at the point. He knew he had got her there. The answer was even more lengthened by the arrival of their drinks. "…Did you ever have those really good memories in life that seemed to be cut too short?"

                Rob raised a brow. "Perhaps, why?"

                "Because that's why I came here. I mean, honestly, I didn't know WHY you wanted me here…which is why Jericho has been watching us all night to make sure you weren't going to hurt me…but…you really aren't up to anything, are you?"

                Rob glanced up, seeing the blonde haired man out of the corner of his eye. He was almost invisible in the darkness. Rob wasn't entirely surprised. "No, I'm not." He replied for her previous inquiry.

                "I guess this whole war of superiority has really jaded my concept of you." She admitted, a bit softly. "I'm…sorry. I should have trusted you from the beginning."

                If he didn't have good control of himself at that moment, he would have burst into a huge smile. He knew at that moment he had finally won her over.

                "So what does that mean?"

                Lita glanced past him toward Chris, who didn't seem to notice he was being looked at, as he was too busy drowning himself in some form of liquor at the little bar that was lit by blue lights. Rob couldn't help but notice how fancy the place really was. Whatever Chris was drinking was aqua blue in color and in a cocktail glass. The color, though, could have been wrong from Rob's vantage point – it could have just been the lights. Either way, he knew what she was thinking – they couldn't continue it at that moment, not while Jericho was there.

                "Meet me tomorrow. I heard the next hotel room we're going to has an all night workout gym." She finally said. "But maybe we should…"

                "Pretend that it didn't work out?" he guessed. She nodded her head lightly.

                "Kind of dangerous having anyone know we're doing this." Lita pointed out. Rob decided not to mention the fact Tommy knew everything, and he had no intention of stopping that fact. Tommy could be trusted, he knew.

                "True." He agreed, calmly. "…So, we just fight?"

                "I'm going to slap you, right now. That okay?"

                "Sure thing." He agreed with a small shrug. Within seconds his face was stinging when her hand connected. She didn't seem to like pulling many punches. He held his face as she got up angrily and stalked out.

                He watched her go, and then watched Chris look at him sharply before following. People seemed to have glanced his way as instead of reacting with some sort of angry look, he sat back, looking quite satisfied. After a second more of listening to the light jazz music playing, he finished the last of his coffee and walked out through the exit. That had gone well, even though in anyone else's view he had just gotten dissed.

                He made it back to the hotel after a couple minutes of walking. It was pretty deserted. He had no problem getting to his room. He opened the door, entering with a stretch and a yawn. It had been a long night. A low snore reminded him that Tommy was still in his room, apparently sleeping. He noticed in the faint light that he had taken the time to clean up the mess he had made searching for the perfect thing to wear. He would thank him the next morning. He changed as quietly as mortally possible, glad he had put aside something he could wear to bed in the bathroom.

                When he went toward the bed, he suddenly noticed Tommy had sat up. He turned the light on and the room instantly brightened. Though half asleep, Tommy didn't even wince at the light, and instead squinted right at Rob.

                "So?"

                "I thought you were asleep." Rob spoke, amused. Tommy shrugged.

                "Well you were wrong." He smirked proudly. "How'd it go?"

                "She slapped me." He said, a big smile appearing on his face. Tommy just blinked.

                "…Uh, yay for you?"

                "Yes."

                "…Okay." Tommy scratched his head. "Er…I hate to destroy your good mood…but the last time I checked, getting slapped isn't a very good thing."

                "Nono." He shook his head. "I guess I should explain. She and I decided that we keep this stuff under wraps."

                "So she slapped you."

                "Yes."

                "…Okay." Tommy spoke slowly. "So let me get this straight. You hit it off."

                "Yes."

                "You decide to keep it all under wraps."

                "You got it."

                "Now here's where I'm not getting it. Why did she slap you, then?"

                "Because Jericho was there."

                "…Ooh." Tommy nodded. "Alright then."

                "Do you KNOW what this means?" Rob asked, excitedly.

                "…She likes you?"

                "She'll love me! Just you wait and see." He laughed. "Matt is so out of there."

                "Isn't it kind of mean…to do that? Kind of asshole-like?" Tommy questioned, a bit nervously. Rob raised a brow.

                "What do you mean?"

                "You're obviously out to break up the relationship."

                "So?"

                "…Well, usually that's not very nice to do, intentionally putting a rift in the middle of two people."

                Rob shrugged. "It's for a better cause."

                Tommy sighed. He wasn't going to get through to Rob, so he didn't bother keeping it up. 

~~

                Lita slipped in without much trouble. Matt was sleeping, and that in itself was a good sign. She moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a light 'click'. Her sleeping clothes were still in the exact spot she left them. He hadn't woken up. She was clear. Pulling off her shirt first, she inspected the two large bruises on her stomach, just above the area her shirt usually covered. She grazed a hand over one of them, her stomach muscles contracting as pain shot up at contact. They were going away, at least. He promised he'd never do that again.

                And she believed him. Still, seeing Rob might have been a mistake…she didn't want him to get angry. Matt had a temper that matched Essa she had remembered so long ago…though he was a little less physical; it was still there. Jeff didn't know. Chris didn't know. She only did, and the proof was hidden, never to be seen. It was going to be okay this time. It was going to be okay and she was pushing her luck with Rob. For what? To feel_ that _again? To ultimately have to say goodbye again?  To feel the pain of having to leave without saying goodbye?

                But god, she had missed him…not a day had gone by that she didn't remember that one perfect year. She was poor and lacked her common necessities, but it didn't matter because he was there. He never asked for any payment for buying her food, letting her sleep in his room when she didn't have enough to rent a room so she didn't have to stay with the girls that hated her, hell, she still had a sweatshirt he had given her when she was near frozen in her usual attire. That was what possessed her to actually accept the offer. All the fond memories she had with him…when she had to leave, it killed her so much that she couldn't face him. Much more then she could express orally.

                She sighed, her head pressed against the cool glass mirror in front of her. The whole thing was a mistake. It was painfully obvious. Matt would get so…_mad _that she was talking to him. Thoughts of ditching Rob quickly flooded into her head, but she brushed them away. She refused to do what she did again. If anything, she would tell him straight out the next night. And he would have to accept it.

                Even if she really, in her heart, wanted him to make it too hard for her to say goodbye again.


End file.
